The Kiriyan Crystal
by EvolveForUs
Summary: Shadow Hikarium,a 15 year old teenage girl travel together with her friends,in order to save the Maple world from destruction of the rare crystal,The Kiriyan crystal and to save their friends of hostage
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my fanfiction and this is season 3 of my ms series Bakemengoru -i am very bad at grammar -some fantagians are in the fanfiction - other characters may vary ~Peridot

chapter 1: the girl with hazel eyes

"mom im going to school now!"  
"okay Shadow! breakfast is in the counter!"  
~after finishing breakfast~ "oh crap ITS ALMOST ASSEMBLY!" said a girl "Shadow can i talk to you?"  
" sure mom" i said as i sat down to talk to mom,after awhile she finished talking and i cant beilive of what i just heard

hi there my names Shadow Hikarium and im 15 years old and i live in an island you call Maple island. i never met my dad..  
"Shadow over here!" "Yuki your already here?" thats my friend Yuki Kawashima and shes also my neighbor and she also have a little brother.  
her parents abandoned her and her brother when we were five years old...

"Shadow whats wrong?" Yuki said and i told her why i was feeling a bit gloomy today "Shadow...i'll go with you" said Yuki "uhm okay"  
"OMG ITS 6:58 WE GOTTA GO NOW!"  
and they ran to their classroom,they made it in time "Yuki,Shadow what took you so long?" said Ms Kizamiyu " sorry Ms Kizamiyu me and Shadow were just talking..."  
" enough chit chat just go to your seats" Shadow whispered to Ms Kizamiyu's ear "oh really? i'll tell the class later right after the assembly." said Ms Kizamiyu

~after the assembly~ "EVERYONE I HAVE SOMETHING TO ANNOUNCE!" "she didnt have to shout -_-" Yuki said "today is the last day for Yuki and Shadow to be with us." Ms Kizamiyu shouted "shiet" one guy said,and that guys name is Kane Nimania and he is the most popular kid in school "cheer up brother" Mira whispered to Kane's ear. Mira is famous because of her being Kane's sister,and shes a model in a local magazine,well a FAMOUS one "why sister?"  
"because i know what island their going" " and the island's name is Emerald Island our homeisland."

~NEXT DAYYY~ "were suppose to meet your mom here right?" Yuki asked "Yea" Shadow said "hello girls here already?" said the mother "yes but I was just wondering WHY were not taking the airplane?" Shadow asked "you girls will know" as Shadow's mother opens a portal to Emerald Island the girls stared with amazement " sorry im late Yu-" a little guy said,but he wasnt any ordinary kid,he was Yuki's little brother,Mel " what is it girls? and you little guy?" Shadow's mother asked nimbly Yuki,Mel and Shadow stared at amzement "Shadow's mom"  
"is"  
"soo cool" each person said with funny faces

" lets go now dont want to be late dont you?" Shadow's mom continued on and each person went to the portal one by one after a few minutes,they succesfully reach the Emerald Island

Shadow's mom was standing there with such a funny face "Shadow...your mom is-WAIT A SECOND WHEN DID SHE CHANGE CLOTHES?!" Yuki shouted "hmmmm...the guildschool suppose to be here somewhere..."  
(author's note: im kinda copying FairyTail the anime but this Maplestory anyway,don't mind reviewing this xD)

"Mom where are we going?" asked Shadow "There it is!" Shadows mom said impressed "woaaaahhhhhh" Mel said in amazement "LETS GO IN!" " girls dont make any trouble inside."  
"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Mel said angrily

~inside the guildschool~ "wow its huge in here." Yuki said in amazement "hello everyone were back" a boy said "that voice..." Yuki turned around "well ima go around" Mel said

I turned around aswell his red hair his purple eyes with Mira...no way its him the room silenced as he walked into the room then suddenly the room became a fiesta few seconds he came in " the prince came back!" "prince Kane is back so as princess Mira!"  
"WHATS ALL THE RACKET?!" the room silenced after hearing that voice

"that voice..." one guy said "SHES BACK!" "EVRYONE BACK TO THE GROUND! TITANIA SHURI IS BACK!"  
"wait Titania Shuri?"Yuki said "moooom you silenced the room"  
"WHERE IS STAED?!"  
"I-In his room"  
"im gonna F****ing kill him"  
"S-SCARY! THIS IS YUR REAL MOM SHADOW!"

"MOM?!"everyone shouted someone threw a barrel to this blondie "OK WHO DID THAT?!"  
"ITS ME MR ALL-YOU-KNOW BLONDIE!"  
"eek! whats wrong with that person his naked with boxers only!" yuki said while blushing

"everyone stop" someone threw a spear at the middle of the place "huh?" Shuri turned around "you guys...stop being like this"  
"R-Ray"  
(author's note:skipped this part beacuse i wanted to)

"Mel wait up!" Shadow said "lol what hapenned to Yuki?"  
"naked man"  
"lol"

a arrow appear at the sky "what the?! this is an arrow!" Shadow said "what?!" Yuki shouted "HEY YOU! THE GUY!" a girl shouted "wow your ho- NO WAIT A SECOND NOT NOW MEL!"

"GIRLS GET OUT OF HERE I'LL HANDLE THIS GIRL!" Mel said "M-mel" Yuki said then he was shot by an arrow "MEL!"  
"STOP THIS NOW!" Shadow split thorns around the girl "FLOWER GIRL!" shouted Shadow "watch your language the name Lightining Kuro"

"stop this now Lightining" a boy with a red eye and blue eye appered then trapped Lightining in a magic ball "you killed a boy dumbass"  
"what the-DAVE LET ME GO"  
"ok were gonna go to that room" said Shadow

~later~ "hey you guys!" Mira shouted "omg hi Mira!" shouted Shadow "omg what happened to Yuki and that guy?"  
" a girl shot an arrow to his chest and its serious and plus thats Yuki's little brother"  
"anyway me and Kane are in your team now"  
"WHAT?!"  
"hey its not only us we got a few more people in our team"

~end of chapter 1~

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys this is chapter 2 andd enjoy! i dont have much to say ok?  
~Peridot

-chapter 2: Teammates and past

"what are you talking about more teammates?" Yuki said "what the!who are you people? eccept for you Princess Mira i know who you are" the girl from nowhere said "Ashe,stop it your going to scare them" this guy with Dark skin said Shadow fell asleep in the couch in their room "hey who is the girl with black hair and hazel eyes?"

"That is Shadow Hikarium my best friend why you ask?" Yuki said ~Shadow's dream~ Shadow dreamnt about a kid in her past that left her to go to Perion this guys name is Flinn Shadow was 5 years old when they met and Flinn was 6 years old

they met at the Orbis park Shadow was walking around then suddenly they bump to each other and Shadow twisted her ankle Flinn had to carry her to her house He knows what house she lives on because He knows Yuki

"Shadow? Shadow! Wake up!"  
Shadow woke up Holding the Dark skinned boy's hand "What the! wait a sec he looks like him..."  
" hey hazel girl i wanna talk to you" the dark skinned boy said

"sure!"  
The boy talked to Shadow at the park "what is it? uhhhhhh..."  
"my names Flinn...Flinn Giomar"  
"what?" she thinked

"hey Shadow"  
"yes Flinn"  
"there she is...lets attack her"

(author's note: their the girls, the one who wants revenge on stealing Kane from the last chapter)

"HEY SHADOW!" the two girls started throwing rocks at her "are you here becouse of Kane?! im not inlove with him! Yuki is!  
"oh really?"  
"Yea!" "lets go Shadow"

~at their room~ "huh who are these people?"  
"oh so shes her huh?" "pretty much" Yuki said "FLINN WHY YOU HOLDING HANDS?!"  
"wha- NO!" Shadow and Flinn said "by the way My names Milly"  
"names Ashe foster sister of Milly"  
"names Iam"  
"my names Harmony Blade and my magic is ninju magic its rare"  
"my names Maddison or people call me Maddy my magic is water magic"

"Hi everyone my names Shadow and my magic is uhhhh..."  
"i checked your attributes...and-WHAT THE POTATO SAUCE?!" Milly said "lol what is it Milly?" Ashe said "shes a Void elemantal user"

"WHATTTT?!" everyone except Milly and Shadow said "daughter of 'princess of speed' and the 'prince of the light'? interesting..."  
"my moms name is Shuri why is SHE the 'princess of speed'?" Shadow said "anyway lets go to sleep now its 10:30 we're not going to be late for classes are we?" Mira said

~next dayy~ "welcome class,I am your teacher Ms Kizamiyu,i'll be your teacher for the whole school year"  
"WHAT?!" said Shadow,Yuki,Kane and Mira "what is it y- WAIT A SECOND!" said Ms Kizamiyu ~after classes~ "too bad Mel is still injured though.."  
they heard an explosion

~at the room~ "great im still alive" Mel said "being an Alchemist is so hard good thing nobody knows"  
"what was that?"

~meanwhile~ Yuki and Shadow stumbled to demon hunters "Shadow Hikarium I am Makenszie Star i am here to take you"  
"what?! I wont go with you!"  
another explosion happened and Yuki was captured "YUKI?! YUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shadow said

and Shadow saw Mel hurt "what the- Mel your not suppose to be up yet!"  
Demon hunters keep apearing...  
"more of these guys?!"  
suddenly this guy with red hair shot fire balls at them "EVERYONE STAND BACK!" one demon hunter said

" Kevin Fajardo...what a suprise,second son of the strongest fire elmental user hehe..." Mackenszie said "we're here Shadow bring Mel to a safe place and protect him!" Harmony said "o-ok" Shadow took Mel to a safe place

"everyone stand back i know these two girls."  
"Harmony Blade and Maddison Waterfalls,heh"

~end of chapter 2~ TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

HAI EVERYONE!  
so yea thypically,this isnt chapter 3!  
its like an update...btw theres a poll on my profile.

so yeah the choices are...

YukiXKane MillyXIam IamXAshe MackenzsieXKiyoko ShadowXFlinn MiraXMel

so please vote. also, the progress of the next chapter will be slooow. why? because school is on thats all :)

~Peridot 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! this is chapter 3 and enjoy!  
~Peridot

-Chapter 3: Makenzsie Star, the Demon Hunter Commander!

Yuki's P.O.V I was in this prison,caged inside like wild animals. I wasn't the only person there Maddison and Harmony are there aswell.  
and other people too ,i just wish Shadow and the others will rescue us...

~meanwhile ~ "I'm worried" Shadow said "don't worry spanish girl...i'll train you till two weeks."Ashe said "I forgot to mention Ashe is as powerful as Shadow." Milly said "cool" Shadow said

~at training~ "so what now Ashe?" Shadow said "ok i want you to this: make a magic ball." Ashe said "what? HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME DO TO THAT?!"  
"ok focus your magic on your hand then release it to make one" Ashe said and then Shadow succesfully made a magic ball

"great work Shadow." Ashe said ~timeskip: 2 weeks later~ "everyone please come back safely no one is dead,you are from DVH you need to live." Mistress Veronica said "and bring back every DVH person you can find." Master Kai said "we can depend on the others,Master Kai and Mistress Veronica!" Mira said

~at the cave~ "I-Its so sacry in here" Shadow said "I agree with Shadow..." Ashe said "uhhh...Ashe if your feeling scared you can come to me..." Iam said "ooooooooo it seems Iam likes Ashe xDDD" Milly said "MILLY SHADDUP!" Iam said

"pssh its true right?" Milly said "GUYS FOCUS THERE ARE DEMON HUNTERS UPAHEAD!" Ashe said "keke back again Shannon? pfft i dissagree. i see you have a half demon by your side."  
"what a half demon who-" Ashe said but was stopped by Iam "looks like my cover's blown..."and Iam removed his mask which was a disguise to make him look like his human.  
everyone was suprised including Ashe.

"Iam why didn't you mention this before..."  
"YOU GUYS A LITTLE HELP?! INCLUDES YOU LOVE BIRDS!" Milly said "oh s**it" Iam said he fall to unconcioness. "RETREAT! RETREAT! WE NEED TO RETREAT!" Shadow said

~5 hours laterr~ Iam woke up with his half demon form still exposed.  
he decided to see what happened in the guildschool. and saw everyone injured.  
"oi what happened?" Iam asked to a girl named Bienna "AHHHHHHH! oh wait your a half yea Minnie just found your friends really injured and decided to patch them up." Bienna said "ooookay where are they right now?" Iam asked "in the guildschool going to flying derby practice. bye half demon!" Bienna said

~at the guildschool skyscape~ "oi " Iam called "AHHHHHHHHHHH! oh wait its another half demon LOLOL" a girl named Sunshine said "oi Sunshine both of us are half demons why you no know that?" this guy named Ryuke said

"oh Iam your awake,by the way here you mask." Milly said "Thanks Milly." Iam said and put on his mask "wha-HOW'D YUKI GET BACK?!" Iam said suprised "while you were uncocius Ashe came to where i was and broke the stuff lol" Yuki said

it may be alot to lean of.  
but,the stars collide and war never ends.

hey guys sorry for really short chapter. i promise the next chapter will be long. meanwhile,pls keep up with the up dates.  
~peridot 


End file.
